


Innocence Floods

by HydeBaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Widowtracer, it's for the sake of the plot, screw the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeBaker/pseuds/HydeBaker
Summary: Angela is killed by Talon operatives thus Ana and Fareeha seeks revenge against any and everything to avenge their lover and find the unknown killer who Ana suspects to be no other than Widowmaker.Meanwhile, Lena has secret meeting with Widow, in attempts to draw out the Amélie she knows and loves. It works quite well to the point where she is able to tell a skin difference. Slowly but surely, she is falling in love all over again. Will it last when Ana finds out about their small rendezvous?//Okay. So Ana was Angela's first lover. When Ana was thought to be dead Angela moved on to the next Amari who had already had a crush on her. Lena and Amélie were lovers before she was taken by Talon. Ana came back and worked on a serum with Angela to be young again so that she be more spry on the battlefield and return to being her lover. Ana knows about Angela and Fareeha but Fareeha has no clue about Ana and Angela.//





	Innocence Floods

"We need her, Morrison," The woman screamed and leveled her sniper to take the enemy snipers out on the roof before heading towards the girl who now laid still on the harsh ground. The unforgiving ground who had no doubtedly soaked up the blood of more corrupt soldiers than this girl. Why her? Why the innocent? She knelt over her body to put into practice what the doctor had taught her. She pressed her index and middle finger on the vein on her wrist... then her arm. There was too much adrenaline in her own blood to tell if there was a pulse or not. She would wait, to calm herself, so that she could see if there was a pulse. Until then she called her name. She couldn't hear herself so she yelled her name. She was deaf to her own voice so then she screamed her name. 

She was pulled, yanked, drug back into hiding. Pulled away from the innocence she loved. Jack Morrison cursed as he looked out to the lifeless doctor. Ana Amari yelled for her fallen to get up but she never moved. It was silent now. Deadly silent. Ana's eyes focused on her as she gripped to the near black hair on her scalp. Her lovers chest never rose nor fell.  
The Second in Command was forced down into a sitting position as she stared at the lifeless doctor. As tears blinded her vision she searched for a nearby rock. As soon as her shaky digits found a ridged stone she brought it up to the side of her rifle and etched a notch in it. 

Why her?  
It should have been me.  
Why won't they let me retrieve her? 

A young British recruit knelt beside her and spoke softy, "Love...? I am so sorry. Please, love, listen to me. We will get her. You need to pull together so we can extract the team from this mission an- ugh!" 

Ana had shoved her away with a rough grip causing the Brit to fall to her bottom. Jack turned to look at the situation and turned to the young recruit, "Tracer," he called to her, "retrieve Mercy."  
Lena nodded and stood to zip through time and in seconds she made it back with the doctor in her arms. Her brown eyes studied Ana. She was unsure of what to do and looked to Jack for answers he couldn’t provide. She didn't have much time before Ana was on her feet and ran to hold her lover's corpse to her, taking her from the ex-piolet. 

Her dark eyes looked to Lena, "What you can carry is my rifle. Do not touch her again," she said with a more rough tone than her usual. She had nothing against the woman but she didn't want anyone else to hold her but herself. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once back at base, Lena undressed in her unit and slipped on something more comfortable(being an anime merchandise t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers). It had been the first casualty she had witnessed to happen on the good side. She didn't feel as much of a hotshot as the papers published around the world made her seem. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her messy brown locks. She then fondled with her chronal accelerator until it was back comfortably around her. She looked to the clock and sighed to see she was late... by one minute but still late. What could she help, she was impatient. 

The girl made her way to the small kitchen that was set up for her and as soon as she reached the opening to reveal the entire scene, she saw her. She smiled softly to her but received no warm response in return, only an ice cold stare. 

"I'm glad you came, love," she said and moved around the counter in the middle of the spacious kitchen to her. 

"Oui," she said in a questioning tone and raised an eyebrow a frown plastered on her resting face. 

When Lena came closer to her she grabbed her wrists and pushed the young Brit into the island. She gave a half-smile at the slight look of fear in those brown eyes. Lena knew that she could have her life in seconds... that's when she lost her smile. The assassin never understood why she would let her do this or why she continued to invite her when no one was around to protect her. She also didn't understand why she, herself, hadn't killed her yet. Months ago, she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity. Lena was so helpless, and another kill would thrill Widowmaker. 

Lena didn't fight against her grip as she looked to the woman she had once loved. She would submit to anything she wanted to do to her. It seemed to be working afterall. A few erotic nights and she became less rough with her. The first time they had sex since the change, Lena escaped with a sliver of her life. That was all the brutality of Widowmaker but the mercy of Amélie to let her live and to not disturb her chronal accelerator. 

Tonight, Lena was surprised by the delicate touch of her cold digits on her cheek. "Amélie?" 

The purple skinned woman felt a strange feeling in her chest at the soft mention of her former name. She carefully leaned into Lena and pressed her cold lips against her warm ones. Lena closed her eyes and practically melted against Widowmaker's touch. 

Then there came the heart break of the rough grip in Lena's hair and the angered look in Widowmaker's eyes. She forced her head back and kissed and bit into her neck. Lena winced and gripped to the edge of the counter at each pain filled bite. 

"P-please- ah! Amélie -ngh- come back... Please stop," she whimpered but it only angered Widowmaker into further abuse. 

Her hand kept a firm grip in her hair and the other gripped her rear and easily picked her up to set her on the island countertop. Widowmaker kissed further down her body and brought both hands from their positions to tug at Lena's shirt, finding it difficult to pull over her head. due to the device that kept her grounded in time. Lena sighed with a frown but helped her take it off. She somehow maneuvered the shirt underneath the straps and took it off. Widowmaker went first for her breasts and sucked on her nipples as her hands grabbed them hem of her joggers and pulled them down. Lena closed her eyes and moaned softly, giving into her advances. Widowmaker's hand reached into Lena's blue boyshorts and ran her fingers up her slick folds to find her nub above her entrance. She slowly rubbed circles on her clit, smiling genuinely when she felt Lena's petite hands on her shoulders and hearing her breathy moans.

Lena leaned her head back as she felt her fingers against her sensitive clit and her mouth move to her other pink and pert nipple leaving the other covered in saliva for the breeze of her AC unit to brush past and send shivers down her spine. She noticed how much more gentle she was being. She knew for a fact that there was still her Amélie somewhere in there. She looked down to her and for a moment swore she saw Amélie with her pale milky skin in the blue glow of her chronal accelerator. That's when she felt two fingers press into her and she couldn't focus in on anything as she moaned a bit louder. She felt her fingers scissor open inside of her and she arched her back as she cried out her name "Amélie~!"

Lena whimpered as her body trembled in pleasure and she covered her mouth with her cheeks flushed, sure that someone must have heard her. This didn't deter the other woman, however, she just added another finger and curled them up to massage Lena's g-spot. She kissed up her neck and used her other hand to lovingly place a hand on Lena's back. Memories came back to her of when she would sneak away from her abusive husband to stay the night with her lover. Her true lover. The woman she loved. The woman she dared to throw herself in harms way when Gerard went after Lena. She loved Lena. She loved. She could feel her heart beat hard against her chest as Lena came on her fingers. Her blueish lips met with her pink inviting lips and she pulled her fingers out of her. 

"W-wow... Amélie, tell me that's you," Lena said after the kiss through her pants and she looked down to her. She took note of her still purple skin and searched her eyes for something... anything. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw the small smile form on her lovers lips. There was no snark attitude about it. It was just a smile. Tear stung her eyes and Lena lunged forward to wrap her arms around her neck with a squeal. "Amélie... God, how I've missed you." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ana stood outside the door and listened to the pleasure the french woman gave Lena. Anger burst through her chest as images of lifeless Angela appeared into her mind. She was determined to keep her anger in check till the time was right. She was determined to make her suffer and if it meant taking the Brit soldier down in the process, so be it. For now, she had to deliver the news to Fareeha of Angela's death and be with her as she grieved. She walked away from the room and headed down the hallway to go into a different unit to find her daughters room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. Comments are welcome and encouraged. The more positive feedback the more likely to get a chapter sooner. Also let me know what you guys would like to see in this story.


End file.
